Loving you causes pain
by Danger10
Summary: Rachel begins to figure out that Finn isn't her perfect leading man like she expected. She may find perfect in the new mysterious girl, Quinn. Making her question every aspect of her life, but what if perfect turns out to be her worst nightmare. What happens when Quinn lets her own demons get the better of her, how will she stop Rachel from leaving? Warning: G!P Quinn
1. Author's Note

**Hey guys, so here is an extend summary just in case you feel confuse about it.**

 **Summary:  
Since Rachel was a little girl she had her future all planned out, she finally had her perfect man by her side. But with Finn having absolutely no idea what he wants to do with his future, she begins to question what she really wants to do with her life. When the new mysterious girl, Quinn, somehow mingles her way into Rachel's life answering every questioning thing she had. Rachel may finally realize that her perfect man could be a perfect women, but one day that could come crashing down. Will Quinn let her past demons get the better of her? What if Quinn's controlling way begin to drive Rachel away? How will she stop Rachel from leaving?**

 **The story takes places in season 3, there will be somethings that I will keep the same and other that I will change. I actually got inspire with this idea from watching The Gift (Amazing movie!), The Boy Next Door (also great) and a trailer for a movie called The Perfect Guy that is coming out in September. You guys should check it out.**

 **I was actually debating with myself if I should make this a G!P Quinn story, I decided to leave it up to you guys. Just let me know in the reviews after you read the first 2 chapters. Hope you enjoy guys :). Leave reviews, let me know what you think so far. I also apologize if there are spelling errors, I may not catch it the first or second time, but I promise if I find some after I post the chapters I will go back and change it. Enjoy :) - Danger10**


	2. Prologue

She watched as her father loaded the last of their things into their car. She couldn't believe it that he had somehow bought off the court system to give him sole custody of her. She couldn't believe that he was taking her away from her mother and sister. The divorce was so nasty that it had driven her father and her to move to another state.

No one in the family understood why Russell and Judy had divorced, they were happy, the most happiest family. Every one in the whole neighborhood called them the perfect family. Quinn was the first freshman to be caption of her high school basketball time, Frannie was head cheerleader in her senior year, her mother and father were well known business owners for having one of the most famous jewelry shop in Davenport, Iowa. All of that came crashing down a year later, her parents became distant and the fighting became consent in the household. Frannie leaving to college didn't help any of it. Quinn became the main target in most of their fights. It become so much for Quinn to handle, that she would dread the moment she would have to go home after school.

When her father explained that her mother and him were getting a divorce, she tried her best to understand and not to question what decisions were made. When her father told her she was going to leave with him, she didn't cry, she didn't scream, and she didn't question. She simply packed her things and loaded them to the car.

When she said her goodbye's to her mother and sister, they cried and they screamed and they questioned ever single movement she made. But she didn't break and she didn't shed a tear. She simply told them that she would stay in touch with them and she would see them soon.

As he father pulled away from her childhood home, she finally understood that she might never see her mother again, that everything she believed in was nothing, but a lie. She finally let the tears run down her face and she finally break down in front of her father. He pulled the car over and pulled her into a hug, he vowed that he would protect his daughter no matter what.

After that moment in the car, both of them became a different person. Her father was a happy man, a laid back humble guy, that didn't have a bad bone in his body. But sometime after leaving Davenport he became different, he became controlling, manipulative, and did every consent thing with a little evil behind it. One thing that didn't change with him was the way he was with her, he was still the humble and caring guy, but when he would leave the house he wasn't anymore.

That was over two years ago, she had gone two years without speaking to her mother or sister. They have tried to contact her months after they left, but she ignored them. The questions she had in her head about why her family was destroyed had gotten their answers and her father had confirmed them. Her mother had cheated, she had found happiness with another man and that destroyed her father. She didn't understand how or why, but all she understood was that is was all her mother's fault.

After that realization she was left with a hole in her heart, a hole where her mother used to be. She felt alone and broken, how could the one person that was suppose to love her hurt her this much.

She changed, she became dark and controlling. She vowed to herself that no one was going to break her like they broke her father. Over those two years she became the spitting image of her father, hurting the people around them. She learned the hard way that people leave, even the ones you love the most, but you could make them stay if you knew how to control them.

Her father saw her change, no more bubbly, energetic, happy child. She turned dark, she turned her heart into stone. The crazy thing was that she didn't have a care in the world.

That is what lead him to moving them to Lima, Ohio. He manage to get a business deal to open a jewelry store there. He wanted to give his daughter a new start in her final year of high school. He wanted her to change, because he was scared that she would destroy herself with all the feelings she's kept hidden inside.

She didn't understand why they had to move again, there we're finally fine in Chicago. Her father returned one day from work and said he had secure a big business deal in Lima, Ohio. She thought it was crazy, it was her senior year she couldn't just drop everything and move. But one thing she knows it to never question her father decision, he always knew best.

They had pulled up to a median size house, it looked like a descent neighborhood. "Chicago was much bigger" She thought out loud.

"Don't start Quinn. Come on lets check inside." Russell gave her a small push.

They entered the house and it may have seemed small outside it was actually quite big. The kitchen and living room was almost connected there was a thick wall in between them. The backyard was actually quite big and it had a in ground swimming pool. She loved it.

She felt her father behind her "Quite awesome right Quinnie!"

"Ew don't call me that, but yeah. Somehow you alway pick the good houses."

"Never underestimate your father"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever"

He pat her in the back and turned to head back outside to start loading the things into the house, but not before he snatched her beanie off her head. "No hats in the house"

"Your no fun!" She went up the stairs to check her room out.

It was a decent size, it was a few inches smaller than her old room. It didn't have a balcony like the other one and the closet was a bit smaller. But she would manage. Good thing about it was that she had her own bathroom and it wasn't across the hall.

She head back downstairs and outside. She noticed her father speaking to a shorter older man, he had a few white hairs sticking out and she couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Her father waved her over.

"This is my daughter Quinn."

The man held out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you Quinn. My name is LeRoy ." She shook his hand and gave him a small smile. "I live right across the street."

"Cool. Now I know where to drop off the black hair dye for you."

Her father eyes widen. "Quinn! I'm sorry LeRoy she's quite the charmer."

"I'll prefer dark brown. Plus I'm due next week to get my hair done."

She laughed "I like him."

Her father shook her head with a small smile. "Good because he had invited us to have dinner with his husband and daughter."

"Dude your gay sweet."

Her dad pushed her. "Okay. Go away now."

"Rude!"

LeRoy laughed "You have quite the daughter there."

"She's a handful sometimes, but she's all I have."

"I understand."

Later that her father came into her room. She was sitting in front of the tv, she had finally connected her PS4 after an hour of struggling to get the tv in the right position. She spent the next hour just playing her video games and didn't bother to unpack yet.

"Do you plan on unpacking anytime soon?"

"Sometime in the near future."

"I'm heading out to check out the store before my meeting tomorrow"

"Cool."

Her father grabbed the remote from the unmade bed and shut off the tv.

"Hey!"

"Go get something to eat"

She rolled her eyes and watched him leave.


	3. First Meeting

Rachel was siting at Bread sticks waiting for Finn to show up. She had called him and texted him about 3 times and still no answer. She had asked him to meet her here after her trip with Kurt to the NYADA mixer. She wanted to talk to Finn about what had happen and he suggested that they head to a late dinner and now he was a no show. She didn't know if she should feel sad or disappointed, at an upset moment like this she had no support from her boyfriend.

She had decided to leave when she saw Jacob rushing to her. She was to late and he had reached the table before she had a chance to get up and leave.

"Hi Rachel. You are looking smoking in that dress." Jacob smiled his creep smile and sat across from her.

"Um, Hi Jacob." Rachel said with a fake smile.

"You look lonely here, should we order something." Jacob said ready to signal a waiter to come to the table.

"Uh no actually I'm just about to leave." Rachel reached to grab her stuff.

"What's it going to take for you to have dinner with me? Don't think I didn't notice you here all by yourself. You wouldn't want the school to know that Finn ditched you tonight." Jacob said he sported a threaten look and was already reaching for his phone that was in his pocket.

"I'm not here by myself okay! And don't you threaten me Jacob oh so help me.." Rachel pointed her finger at him

"You have no power here Rachel! So about that dinner?"

Before Rachel could respond a voice interrupted her, she looks up and saw a blond head girl standing on Jacob's side staring at her.

"Hey sorry I'm late, You look beautiful." The mystery girl said while looking at Rachel. Rachel still confused couldn't help but blush a little. She saw how the mystery girl turned to face Jacob. "Why are you still sitting here? Walk away"

The threat in her voice made Jacob fly out the booth and far away from Rachel as possible. Rachel couldn't help but laugh a little watching Jacob trip over his own feet while leaving through the exit doors.

She looked at the girl as she took a sit across from her. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help but look over and see you needed a little help." She smiled as she saw a small smile form on Rachel's mouth. "I'm Quinn Fabray." She extend her hand and Rachel politely shook it.

"I'm Rachel Berry. Thank You. You saved me from an uncomfortable dinner. Its not the first time he bothers me."

"Ah town creep I see." Quinn chuckled

"You can say that." Rachel smiled staring at the girl in front of her. "As a way of me thanking you, would you mind having dinner with me. Unless your busy its fine."

"Yeah that sounds nice. I was actually exploring the town and wanted a place to eat. This was the first good place I saw." Quinn said

"You must definitely be new if you think Bread sticks is good." Rachel laughed

"Is it that easy to tell?" Quinn pouted a little bit

"Its a small town, everyone knows everybody and you aren't a familiar around here."

"Ah explains why a lot of people keep staring at me. Is everyone a creep?"

Rachel laughed. "No they're just curious, wanting to know everything about you."

"I want to know everything about you." Quinn closed her eyes and chuckled "I'm sorry that slipped out."

Rachel smiled. "Its fine. Lately not everyone wants to know about me."

"Now I find that hard to believe, you seem special."

"You don't even know me." Rachel looked at her curiously

"Yeah, but I said I want too. You seem a little interesting"

Rachel faked a gasp. "Only a little?"

Quinn chuckled "Well you did say I didn't know you."

Rachel smiled. They both ordered dinner and ate in silence. Quinn kept darting her eyes to Rachel every couple of minutes. Rachel felt like she was being stared at and she couldn't help but smile at it. Every time she would eat with Finn and he would stare at her she would hate it. It was like he was undressing her with his eyes. Ugh she shouldn't even be thinking about Finn, she was angry with him. Even after the hour longer she stayed because of Quinn, he was still a no show.

Rachel was snapped out of thoughts when she saw a hand waving in her face. She looked at Quinn who was talking to her. "I'm sorry what?"

Quinn laughed "I've been calling your name for the past few minutes."

"I'm sorry that was really rude of me."

"Its cool. The waiter just wants to know if you wanted anything else to eat?"

"Uh no. The salad was fine. Thank You."

The waiter nodded and turned to Quinn asking if she would like anything else.

"Uh nah. Could I have the check tho?" The waiter nodded and walked off. Quinn looked at Rachel. "Are you sure you wouldn't want anything else? You just had a salad, are you sure that filled you up?"

Rachel laughed "The salad was fine. Plus this place isn't vegan friendly, so I really wouldn't want anything else."

"Oh so your a vegan?" Rachel nodded "Well I'm sorry for eating the bacon cheeseburger in front of you. It was to delicious not destroy."

"Poor little pigs!" Quinn laughed at Rachel antics

The waiter came back with the check. Quinn had wanted to pay for the both of them, but Rachel beat her to it handing her card to the waiter. They both gather their things and headed out of Bread sticks.

Once they both reached Rachel's car, Rachel looked at the time and it was only 9pm. She turned to face Quinn. "Did you drive here?"

"Yeah. My car is right over there." Quinn pointed to a 1969 Chevrolet Camaro that was parked in another lane.

"That's a nice car."

"Yeah my dad gave it to me before we moved here. I'm not really a car girl tho. I like riding my motorcycle, but it hasn't come in yet" Quinn looked down at her feet.

"Well you must be really depressed about that?"

Quinn chuckled "Something like that."

"Okay." Rachel turned to open her car and then turned back to Quinn "Um, would you like to go on a walk through the park. It's only 9pm, it not really that late and the weather seems to be clearing up. It could give you a chance to see the town a bit more. And I could show you around."

Quinn stood there shocked at how Rachel could say all of the without taking a breath. "Yeah that would be awesome."

Rachel smiled and dropped her purse off in her car. She lead the way to the park.

It was a quiet night, there wasn't a lot of people in the park. The lamp poles laminated the way to the park. Quinn looked around as they walked. Rachel lead them to a small bench at the entrance of the park.

"What do you think of the town so far?"

"Different. Feels like everyone just stares at you."

"Told you."

Quinn laughed a little. She looked at Rachel and saw her staring at her fingers. "Rachel?"

Rachel looked up at Quinn. "If you don't mind me asking. Why were you having dinner by yourself?"

Rachel sighed and looked around before answering. "I was actually just waiting for my boyfriend, he kind of bailed on me."

"Ah trouble in paridise I see."

"No! No trouble. Actually everything is great."

"There must be something wrong. I don't think you would be this upset just because he bail."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me. Tell me what's wrong."

"You don't even know me. Wouldn't it be weird just venting your problems to a stranger?" Rachel looked at Quinn curiously.

Quinn chuckled "Actually I don't find it weird. Its a great idea, you know just talking to someone that doesn't know you might actually help you. Me knowing nothing about you doesn't give me the option to judge me."

Rachel looked hesitant at Quinn. "So I could lie to you and say I'm not a serial killer and you would believe me."

Quinn stared at Rachel for a minute. "Can I call my dad before I die?"

Rachel laughed. "I'm not going to kill you"

"Okay good! Thought this was my last moments. Now Rachel. Vent?"

Rachel sighed. "Everything is great. It's our senior year and I have everything planned out. I'm going to graduate and go to New York and be on Broadway."

"Broadway huh? That some big dream right there."

"I've always wanted to be on stage. Every since I was a little girl my fathers have thrown every possible Broadway musical at me. I love it."

Quinn stared at Rachel as she talked so passionately about what she wants. "Wait fathers?"

Rachel turned to Quinn. "Yeah I have two dads. That won't be a problem right? Because if it bothers you then we can't be friends."

"Chill Rachel. I think thats cool having two dads" Rachel smiled at her. "So New York huh?"

"Oh yes. I can't wait to go there. Being on stage is everything to me, the feeling is amazing."

"So let me guess, You have all these dreams planned out since you were little. But what wasn't part of the plan was him? Some how he mingled his way in to them."

"I wouldn't say mingled."

"Only word I could think about in this moment"

Rachel laughed. "Okay mingled."

"So what's the problem? Does he not support you of your dreams?"

"Oh no Finn does support me. It just lately we've been talking about our future and well."

"He has no idea what he wants to do this his future?"

"Yeah that. I feel like we aren't on the same page anymore. I love him and want the best for him, but what about me."

"That's rough Rachel. You do know that you don't need anybody to get on Broadway. You can do that on your own."

"I know that. It just I love him and plus that isn't even the major problem. Tonight I went with my best friend Kurt to this NYADA mixer and there were literally other people like me."

"Like you? I hardly doubt that." Quinn chuckled

"Why do you say that?" Rachel stared at her.

"Well, like a moment ago you talked about being on Broadway. Your voice and the twinkle in your eyes just proved to me that you have the passion and the ambition to go and do it."

"Yeah, but what if that isn't good enough? What is passion and ambition won't take me to Broadway?"

"Hey. Just because things aren't going the way you plan doesn't mean your not good enough. You going to make it"

"How do you even believe that if you haven't heard me sing? How do you believe that I'm good?"

"True to that. Look just because I haven't heard you sing doesn't mean I don't believe your good. I believe that anyone that has their eyes set on a dream is just as good as the next person with the same dream. Honestly Rachel you probably have what it takes to get the hell out of this town."

"God Kurt said the same thing and I just didn't believe him in that moment"

"Maybe its because you need to hear it from the right person for you to believe it"

Rachel chuckled "What makes you think your the right person?"

"You believed me didn't you?"

Rachel smiled and looked away, with that Quinn knew her answer. She couldn't help but smile.

"We should probably get going. I don't to keep you out to late. Your dads may thing you've been killed or something" Quinn stood and offered her hand to Rachel to stand up.

When Rachel took Quinn's hand she felt something, a feeling she couldn't describe in that moment it just felt right. Quinn lead them back the their car's.

"I had fun tonight. Thank you for cheering me up Quinn"

Quinn smiled "Your welcome. And if you need any saving from any town creep." Quinn took Rachel's phone out of her hands "Just give me a call."

Rachel smiled. "Okay. It was nice meeting you Quinn Fabray"

"It was nice meeting you Rachel Berry"

Rachel watched as Quinn walked to her car and drove away. The night turned out better then she expected. She wondered if she would see Quinn the next day.


	4. First day of school

Reality came crashing down to Quinn as she laid in her bed, she looked to her left and saw it was barley 6am. She still had an hour until she had to get ready for school. School. A new one to be exact. She hated it more than anything. The idea of walking into a place she barley knew, she would have to bare the looks and whispers because she's the "new girl". The idea of making new friends made her cringe. Yeah sure she was charming as she expected, she knew how to make a crowd love her. But when they begin to ask her about her life, thats where she began to close off. It's not that she was embarrass about it, it was that she just hated bring up old memories that she had tried so hard to forget.

"If you think any harder you might explode." She turned to see her dad standing there with two cups of coffee.

"I might actually want to explode just to skip today." She sat up and accepted the cup her dad was offering her.

"I know you hate first day of school, but maybe this could be different. You might exactly make a new friend or something." He said as he took a seat at the edge of her bed.

She rolled her eyes. "You know I always make new friends" She sliped her coffee and she spit it back into the cup. "Ew this is not coffee. What the hell?"

"It herb tea. LeRoy recommended for your nerves today since it was your first day. What? Don't look at me like that"

"I'm not even sure how I'm suppose to look at you right now. I'm leaving goodbye." She got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

"At least I made friends." Russell sighed and made his way out of the Quinn's room.

Quinn stood there for a moment staring at her reflection. Each time she looked at her self she realize that something might be different, how in such little time she had become another person. She smiled, but it was one of those smiles that didn't reach her eyes, that didn't make her face hurt. She tries to remember how long ago was it that she smiled a real smile.

She headed downstairs to find her father in a suit and getting ready to leave. "I'll be home at 6 tonight, remember we have dinner with the Berry's today."

She froze when she heard her dad say that name. _Berry's, Rachel Berry._ She would see the small petite girl again. She didn't know what to feel.

Quinn sat in the McKinley parking lot for a while. She saw the students walk in and out of the school. The group of friends together laughing and smiling. She saw boyfriends holding their girlfriends close. She saw football guys throw someone in the dumpster, it was probably a freshman or something. Then she saw her, _Rachel Berry._ She was wearing a beautiful buttoned pink dress. She looked beautiful. A small faintly smile appeared on her face and just like that it went down when she saw a tall man baby wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She tighten her hands around her steering wheel until they turned white. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and with that she released her grip. When she opened her eyes Rachel was gone. She decided that now was the time to get out of the car and head inside the school.

She couldn't help but notice the stares she received once she entered the school. It was like she was a fish out of water. She kept walking down the hall and headed to her first class. English. She entered the class and headed all the way to the back, maybe she could skull in her sit and not be noticed. She watched as the students began to fill the room, she couldn't help but notice most of the girls were wearing a red uniform. Probably apart of a team or something she guessed.

Deep down, probably way deep down she hoped a small brunette would walk through the door. But that wasn't the case, the last person to enter the room was the man child she saw this morning. He seemed quite taller in person. She kept staring and didn't notice the person that sat next to her. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a cough. She looked to her right and a well gel haired boy with a cheeky smile looking at her.

"Hi. I'm Blaine. Mine if i sit here?"

"Ah sure go ahead. I'm Quinn by the way."

"Quinn? That's a lovely name."

"Okay dude your freaking me out now."

Blaine laughed. "Sorry. Its my second day here and I don't have much friends in this class. You were kind of in my sit anyways."

"I'm sorry about that. Its my first day here, decided to hide out in the back."

"I see. I did that yesterday either way its better to not get notice. You could receive a big slushy to the face."

"Slushy?"

"Yeah if the jocks don't get you, then the cheerios will."

"The cereal?"

Blaine laughed. "No the cheerios are the cheerleading squad. Head Captain Santana Lopez."

"Dude you know a lot and its only your second day."

"My boyfriend Kurt filled me in on the basic."

"Your gay? Cool dude."

Blaine smiled at her and they both paid attention when the teacher walked through the door.

Quinn's first day was good so far. She shared two other classes with Blaine and it was nice having someone there. During lunch she just wondered around the hallways and ended up finding the auditorium. She really didn't want to go to the cafeteria and find someone to sit with. She decided that she needed the peace and quiet. The auditorium was quite dark except for a dimmed light on stage. She sat towards the middle and she had a direct look at the stage.

She stayed there for about 10 minutes with her legs up on the chair in front of her. She liked this and just like that it was all gone. She heard footsteps on the stage and she looked up to see Rachel walking on stage with an older looking guy with glasses. She saw him sit behind the piano as Rachel reached into her folder and pulled out a whole bunch of white paper.

"Okay Brad this is the first song I want to try, tell me if it good enough." Brad gave her a nod and started the entrance to the song. Once Rachel started singing Quinn was memorize by her voice. Quinn couldn't believe that beautiful voice came out of Rachel. No wonder Rachel had big dreams for Broadway, she was talented as hell.

After about three other song, Rachel dismissed Brad and she was left on stage cleaning up her sheet music. When she turned to leave Rachel's foot caught on the leg of the chair, which caused her to fall and drop all her papers. Quinn quickly made her way onto the stage to help her.

Rachel looked up in shock to see Quinn helping her. "Quinn?"

"Loner restaurant girl" Quinn joked

"Its Rachel" Quinn extend her hand for Rachel to get up.

"I know." Quinn smiled

Quinn bent down to pick up Rachel's papers and handed them back to her. "Thank You."

"Your really good." Quinn blurt out

"You were watching me?"

"Make me sound like a stalker"

"You tell me." Rachel laughed as she laid her papers on the piano and tried to fix them again.

"These are a lot of songs you know."

"Just trying to find the right one."

"Right one for what?"

"My audition today. They have a play for West Side Story and I have to have Maria."

"Is this because of NYADA?"

"Its going to look good on my application. There's nothing wrong with that."

Quinn decided not to pressure the subject. "So who's your Tony?"

Rachel laughed "Why? Are you offering?"

"I'll probably make an amazing Tony." Quinn wiggled her eyebrows. "I'm the whole package."

"You should audition then. I wouldn't mind one bit."

Quinn got closer to Rachel. "I wouldn't mind being your leading lady." Rachel's breathe hitched as she heard Quinn's low voice. She watched Quinn leave and she stood there stung. Why was she feeling like this, she barley knew Quinn and the girl was already making her heart skip a beat.

Quinn manage to get outside to the hall, she felt the cool air hit her and she realized her body was burning. She didn't know what came over her in there with Rachel. What was so special about Rachel that made her heart skip a beat. She decided to head to her locker to by some time before her next class.

As she opened it she notice Rachel walking to hers, she couldn't help but stare at her. She watched as the man child walked up to Rachel and kiss her on the cheek and put his arm around her as they left her locker. Quinn didn't realize the death grip she had on her locker until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned around to she Blaine looking at her with a concern look on his face, he drifted his eyes to her hand and she finally let go feeling the blood rush back to her hand. She watched as her hand went from white to red. She looked up at Blaine.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked

"Yeah fine peachy." Quinn dismissed him quickly and rush to her next class.

Quinn made it half way to her class before she stopped and leaned against a wall. She had to close her eyes and take a breath. It was happening again, the lost of control of her emotions.

* * *

 **Hey guys I'm so sorry for the late update. College started and everything was all over the place. So I got everything settle and I will try to update more this week. I'm sorry if the chapter seems a little boring, but I lost my train of thought. Next chapter will make more sense. And to those still reading lol I haven't decided if I'm going to do G!P Quinn or not. I'll let you guys know soon. Enjoy :) -Danger 10 P.S Sorry for the spelling errors!**


	5. Dinner

**Hey guys. I'm sorry for another late update. I** **recently started working and I haven't had much time to be on my computer, so I have decided to write my stories on my notepad that I carry around with me. I'll try my best to upload during the weekend. Don't worry I haven't lost motivation with this story, I have lots of ideas that are written on my notepad, I just have to transfer them into stories. I also decided to make this a G!P Quinn story, it won't be a major thing in this story. But it will play a part in the next chapter. Read, Review, Follow, Favorite. Enjoy guys - Danger10**

* * *

Quinn made it home in record time, she didn't want to be to be in school anymore. Her head was running wild and her thoughts were getting to much for her. She pulled in to her driveway and sat in the car for a few minutes before heading inside.

She notice that her dad wasn't home yet and she was grateful for that. She needed a few moments to get herself together. She headed inside her house and up to her room. She dropped her back by her bed and headed into the bathroom. She closed the door and leaned her head against it while she locked it. The minute she heard the click she smacked the nearest bottle against the wall. She rubbed her eyes and sat in the bathtub with her legs hanging out.

She hated it, she hated losing control like this. She was capable of anything when her mind didn't match her emotions. It scared her. The last time she ever felt like this was when her father told her that her mother cheated on him. She was livid and basically had a hate for the world. Ever since then she had to have everything under control. Rachel. Rachel wasn't apart of the plan, Rachel made everything out of order.

She didn't understand why, she barley knew the girl for more than 24 hours and she was already losing control. She needed to control it, she wasn't suppose to feel anything for anyone. She promised herself that and Rachel was just making it worse for her.

Quinn stayed in the bathtub for about another hour before her father banged on her door.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you ready? We have that dinner remember. We can't be late. You know how I feel about lateness."

"Yeah I'll be out in a few."

She got out of the bathtub and walked over to her mirror and stared at her reflection.

"No feelings just control. No feeling just control. Feelings make you weak. You are not weak. You are not your mother. You need control. Stay in control." She repeated that a few more times before she headed to get ready.

She decided to wear tight black jeans with a white button down shirt and her favorite boots. She headed downstairs to see her father struggling to fix his hair.

"One would say that you are trying to get laid tonight." Quinn laughed at her father.

"Just because you sleep with anything with a pulse, doesn't mean I have to." Her father said.

"Hey I learned from the best." Quinn said as she ducked the pillow her father threw at her.

She laughed as she walked out the door with her father right behind her. He had a nice apple pie in his hands and Quinn couldn't help but stare at him.

"Why do you want to impress these people so much? We've barley been her for a day." Quinn said

"Its not bad to have friends. Its been a while since I've had friends. Plus we're going to be here a while lets make the most of it."

Quinn rolled her eyes and crossed the street to the Berry's house. She knocked.

"Behave tonight, no sarcastic comments and no dirty thoughts okay. We are nice friendly people"

"I think they have corrupted you already dad. Please don't tell me your going to play for the other team?"

"I'm going to shove this apple pie down….."

"Quinn, Russell! I'm so glad you can join us." Quinn and Russell looked up to see a cheerful LeRoy standing before them. They both smiled quickly at him.

"LeRoy thank you for inviting us."

"Please come in come in. Let me introduce you to my husband and daughter."

LeRoy disappeared into the kitchen. Quinn couldn't help but look around. They kept their house really clean and with a lots of pictures. It was white like a lot white. She was scared to even touch anything. It kind of remind her of her old home. She felt Russell's hand on her shoulders, she looked up to him and gave him a small smile. They heard footsteps coming.

"Russell, Quinn this is my husband Hiram."

Quinn stared at the man in front of her. He was tall man with glasses and with white hair just like LeRoy. Quinn couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"Pleasure to meet you both. LeRoy couldn't stop talking about the new neighbors, taught he might be going crazy." Hiram laughed and shook hands with Russell.

"It was nice of him to invite us. If not we would be stuck with Quinn's horrible cooking. Let me tell you. Deadly!" Russell laughed.

"Yeah I wasn't the only that almost left us homeless last time he tried to make pizza."

"One time Quinn! One time"

"More like 1000 times dad!"

LeRoy and Hiram watch them with an amuse look on their face. "You were right. She's a mini him" Hiram whispered to his husband.

"Okay enough you two. Lets head into the dinning room."

When they reached the dining room, Quinn stopped by the door way causing her father to bump into her. Her father looked up and saw Rachel setting up the table. He smirked. This action went unnoticed by the Berry men. Russell nudged Quinn a little and that caused Quinn to push him back.

"Hey!" Both turned to look at LeRoy. "Don't kill each other now. The food will be served now. Oh I'm sorry. This is my daughter Rachel. Rachel this is Russell and …"

"Quinn." Everyone in the room turned Rachel as she said the name. "Um, we meet before."

Now Hiram got into the conversation. "Oh yeah? Might we ask how?" He had his eyebrow raised. That scared Quinn a little. She tuned to her father and saw the amused look on his face. God she hated it.

"Um. I-I-I" Fuck! why was she stuttering Jesus!

Rachel laughed. "We met at breadsticks, she kind of saved me from Jacob. And of course we go to school together."

"Ah my daughter the hero." Fuck everyone! Quinn thought. She just wanted to get out of there. She definitely made an ass out of herself.

Hiram chuckled. "Why don't we talk a sit?"

The dinner went well. Russell and Hiram talked business thought out most of it. She learned that LeRoy was Defense Attorney here in Lima. That Hiram was a neurosurgeon at Lima General. She learned that they both had been together since they were both 18. Of course the dinner couldn't have finished with out Quinn;s sarcastic comments about LeRoy's hair. She definitely didn't want to make fun of Hiram, she actually thought he could kill her with one look.

A little while into desert Rachel's phone started ring. She looked at it and didn't pick up.

"Who is it sweetie?" Hiram asked

"No one daddy."

"Must be really important this is the third time they have called you."

"Its just Finn daddy. I'll call him after."

Quinn looked up once she heard the name. It was the first time during dinner she actually stared at Rachel without stealing small glances. This action didn't go unnoticed by Hiram. With that he decided to press on a little more.

"Everything alright with him sweetie? Your not fighting with your _boyfriend_ are you?"

"No daddy. Everything fine I swear. He probably just wanted to know about my audition."

No one else notice the death grip Quinn had on her fork. Expect for Hiram. He believe Quinn could actually snap it.

"Quinn?" LeRoy said.

"Yes?" Quinn quickly turned to him releasing the fork.

"Have you meet Finn yet?"

"No actually I haven't had the pleasure. I did meet Blaine tho"

"Really? Thats great. He transferred for Kurt. Which I think is adorable." Rachel answer.

"Rachel why don't you show Quinn your room. While we clean up here."

"No sir" Quinn answered. Everyone looked at her. "I want to help you. After this lovely meal its the least I can do."

"Who are you and want have to done with my daughter?" Rachel laughed at Russell's comment. "I usually have to drag you to do dishes."

"Good manners dad and maybe LeRoy would actually let me buy him hair dye if I do his dishes."

"Oh please. my hair is fabulous. You're just jealous." LeRoy said flipping his imaginer long hair.

"Come on Quinn, lets not boost my dad's ego to much." Rachel said putting her hand on Quinn's arm.

She thank god she was leaning against one of the chairs because her legs would have given out on her. It was like Rachel's hand was burning a hole in her arm.

Rachel lead her up the stairs and with every step her heart heated faster. She imagined her dad with a smirk as she went up the stairs. God why did she have to so weird.

She didn't notice she came to a stop until she looked up and saw Rachel staring at her. Her eyes were memorizing, dark brown beautiful eyes. If Quinn could stare at them she could.

"Quinn?"

"Beautiful" Really Quinn!? Way to stick your foot in your mouth.

"Huh?"

"U-um y-your…" Andddd the stuttering as begun. "Door! Its beautiful."

Rachel looked at her as if she was crazy. "Thank You. Well if you think my door is beautiful you must really have good taste."

Quinn chuckled "You have no idea"

Rachel led Quinn into her room. Quinn couldn't help but look around. The room was light pink with a couple of shelf's filled with trophies and books. She noticed Rachel's elliptical by the window. Her bed was well made with a small teddy bear in the middle. What caught her attention was a wall filled with a lot pictures hanging by the closet. She walked to it. She guess that all those people on the wall are Rachel's friends.

"That's the Glee Club" Rachel said softly as Quinn lifted up the picture of the sectionals win from sophomore year.

"You have a lot of friends." Quinn said taking the picture out of Rachel's hands and putting back on the wall.

"I think some of them might not like me. very much"

"Why? Because you talk to much?" Quinn teased

"Hey!"

"Kidding." Quinn said looking at Rachel "I like you very much."

"You don't have a choice, our dads are bound to be best friends."

"That is very true. I think LeRoy might have found a side of my dad I didn't know existed."

Rachel laughed. She led Quinn to a small bench that was in front of her bed.

"How did your audition go?" Quinn said after a few minutes of silence.

"It was great. I love an opportunity I have to be on stage. Tho they want us to audition again together."

"Again?"

"Yeah. It's a callback. They want to make sure they pick a really great Maria."

"I bet you'll get it. Your voice is killer great."

"I know. I'm just nervous. What if she's better then me?"

"I don't think anyone can be better then you Rachel. I'll be right there front row watching you kill that audition and get that part."

Rachel smiled at Quinn's words. She placed her head on Quinn's shoulders, they stayed like that for a moment until Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand into hers. Quinn thought that this was going to be hard hiding what she might be feeling for Rachel.


	6. Black Out

**Warning: Viewer discretion is advised. +18 (Don't hate me)**

* * *

"I did something bad. I need your help."

"Cool. I know a great place to bury a dead body." Quinn said staring at Blaine

"Um… What?" Blaine said looking at her confused

"What?" Quinn repeated just staring at Blaine

"You think I killed someone? Why on earth would I kill someone?"

"Well, I'm guessing they made fun of that ugly as sweater vest you are wearing" Quinn said chuckling a little.

"I..I..What? Kurt picked this sweater out for me." Blaine said

"Well, that explains a lot." Quinn whispered

"I'm willing to ignore the start of this conversation." Blaine said closing his eyes and taking a breath.

Quinn laughed. "Just teasing Blaine. Tell me what's up? Talk to Dr. Quinn." Quinn said putting her arm around him.

"I auditioned for the play." Blaine said bitting his thumb nail

"Dude thats sweat. Who did you audition for?"

"Um, well I sang Somethings Coming, but I want like Bernardo or Officer Krupke. Either one is fine. But they wanted me to read for Tony."

"Okayyyyyy. Not really following here. Whats the problem?"

"Well Kurt wanted Tony and I didn't tell him I was going to read for Tony. He's going to be upset with me."

"Dude he sounds like a girl. They wouldn't pick him for Tony even if he was the last guy on earth."

"Hey! That's my boyfriend! Don't make fun of him." Blaine looked at her sharply

"Are you really stressing about this? So what you get Tony it's not the end of the world. You people have some serious problems." Quinn shook her head and patted Blaine on his head. "Call me when you actually kill someone." She winked at him and walked away.

When she turned the corner she didn't notice a certain cheerleader walking her way and she collied with her. The girl fell straight on her butt and Quinn stood there in shock. She watched the girl get back up and dust her back side off. She turned to face Quinn.

"Watch where your going next time dim weep."

"S-s-sorry. It was my fault." Quinn stuttered out.

"Obviously." The girl said. She gave Quinn an evil look.

Quinn couldn't help but stare at the girl. She was a hispanic brunette girl and she had a red and white cheerleading uniform.

"Lost something?" The girl was staring at Quinn with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, no sorry." Quinn moved past the girl and stared walking away.

"Hey. Your the new girl right?"

Quinn turned around. "Yeah. Sorry again."

"Ugh. Stop apologizing, its boring me."

Now it was Quinn's turn to raise her eyebrow at the girl.

"Sorry. I'm mean to everyone. Its in my nature."

"Obviously," Quinn said mocking her from earlier

"Nice. Santana Lopez. Head cheerio in this bitch." The girl extend her hand to Quinn.

Quinn shook it and laughed "Like the cereal?"

"What? No cheerleading are you blind or something?"

"No, but I was just teasing."

"Whatever. Whats your name anyways?"

"Why? Going to stalk me to get my number?"

"No. No one wants to stalk your pale ass."

Quinn laughed. "Nice. Fabray. Quinn Fabray."

"Did you just impersonate James Bond?" Santana said extend her palm in front of her.

"Um. No." Quinn looked down.

"Your cool Fabray."

"Cool is my middle name."

Santana closed her eyes. "Okay let me stop you there before you embarrass yourself some more."

"Sorry."

Santana laughed "What are you doing tonight?"

"Why?"

"My friend Puck is have a party. Do you want to go?"

"Puck?"

"Ugly guy with a mohawk."

Quinn scratched her chin. "Ahh weird hair guy."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Yeah him"

"Yeah sure will there be booze?"

Santana gave her a "Are you kidding me" look.

"Right." Quinn said. "Just let me know where it is and i'll be there."

"I'll do you one better." Santana said. She pulled out a pen from her bag and grabbed Quinn's hand. She started writing on Quinn's palm. "There." Quinn looked at it and it was a phone number and an address. "Pick me up at 7."

"Wait? How do you know I'm…?" Quinn said in a whisper.

"Trust me I know." Santana said walking away.

Quinn was left there dumbfound. Unknown to her, down the hall was another short brunette staring at the scene that just happened.

The rest of the day went on like a blur, she kept thinking about the party that night. She really didn't have a reason to go, but she also didn't have a reason to not go. Her and alcohol never really had a problem, it was her escape from a lot of thing. But when she gets really drunk it could be dangerous. She shook her head out of negative things and head to the auditorium. Blaine and Kurt were standing right out side of it.

"Hey Quinn." Blaine said

"Hey guys, Kurt right? Haven't had the pleasure of meeting you."

"Ah your the infamous Quinn Blaine keeps talking about." Kurt said pulling her into a hug

"Good things I hope?"

"Good things are the only things I know." Blaine said with a wink. "Not to be mean or anything, but what brings you to the auditorium?"

"Um, Rachel's callback. I said I would come and I know she was a bit nervous about it."

"Rachel huh?" Blaine said with an eyebrow raised. Kurt nudged him in the ribs.

"Well I'll think she would love that your here. She's backstage, you should go wish her luck."

"Yeah your right. I'll see you guys inside."

Quinn head backstage to where Rachel was. She past Mercedes who was getting a pep talk from her boyfriend, Quinn guessed. She headed to the other side of the auditorium and saw Rachel pacing back and forth with Finn trying to calm her down. She stopped pacing when she saw Quinn standing there.

"Your here." Rachel said in a whisper running into Quinn's arms

Quinn happily accept Rachel's hug and held her there for a few minutes. She felt Rachel relax after a while and she let go to see Finn staring at them. He cleared his throat.

"Sorry. I would have been here sooner." Quinn said with a small smile

"Its fine. Um, this is Finn. Finn this is Quinn."

"Wow that rhymes cool. Its awesome to meet you Quinn. Rachel's told me your her neighbor down the street." Finn said with a big smile. Wow its really going to be hard to hate this guy. Quinn thought.

"Yeah. Its nice to meet you also. Um. I'm just to say break a leg Rachel. I know you'll do amazing." She gave Rachel another hug and waved to Finn as she left to go sit down.

By the time it was Rachel's turn Quinn was a nervous wreck, she started picking the plastic off of the arm resters on the sit. Blaine had to place his hand on top of hers to stop her from ruining the sit. Just like she promised Rachel she was in the front row waiting for the girl to blow her mind away. Once Rachel came out they made eye contact, she sent the girl a thumbs up.

Amazing. No amazing wasn't even close to describing this moment. Rachel's audition was one of a kind and Quinn was glad she was there to witness it. She wasn't only memorized by Rachel's voice, but by her beauty as well. The passion and determination to prove herself to this people made Quinn smile. That was something she was going to love about Rachel. She couldn't deny it anymore, she felt something for Rachel and it scared the crap out of her. She felt as if she didn't deserve this. Not for what she has done.

Once the audition's finished she ran out of the auditorium to try to catch Rachel. She saw Rachel standing next to the locker. She walked up to her and she noticed the tears running down Rachel's face. She didn't understand. Rachel did amazing, why was she crying. Rachel saw Quinn standing in front of her and she latched on to her with a hug. Quinn hugged her back and sins say a word, all she felt was the girl shake.

After a few moments, Rachel stopped shaking and looked up to Quinn. "I ruined your shirt." Rachel stated

"Its fine. I never really liked it anyways." Quinn said with a small smile.

"She was better then me"

Quinn stood there in shock. "What? No she wasn't. You did incredible Rachel. She doesn't have the talent you have. Your going to get this part okay."

"I have to go." Rachel said pushing herself off of Quinn

"Wait what? Where are you going?"

"I have to secure my future in NYADA somehow." Rachel said.

Quinn was left there to understand what Rachel just said. She couldn't believe Rachel was doubting herself. She stopped herself from following Rachel. She decided to head to her car.

That night Quinn was all dressed up to pick up Santana and head to the party. She tried to call Rachel that afternoon, but no answer. She decided to let the girl be that night, she figure Rachel will be fine tomorrow.

She decided to dress comfortable, she decided on her favorite white long sleeve shirt and her tight black cargo pants, she had to wear tight compressed brief to hide her extra appendage. That's right she, Quinn Fabray, had a penis. She was actually born with it, her parents thought they were going to have a boy, but when the doctors tested Quinn they came to realize that Quinn was actually a girl with just an extra package. Quinn never seems to mind, her parents were more then supported of her and never judge her when she explained to them that she was gay.

When Quinn looked at the clock it was almost 8'clock, she decided to leave. When she headed downstairs she expected to see her father in the living room. He was actually no where to be found. She guess he was still probably in his office with a whole bunch of paper work. She head to her car, she took a look across the street to Rachel's house and saw Rachel's car in the driveway. Again she stopped herself from going to see the girl.

She had been in front of Santana's house for the past 5 minutes debating if she should go up to the door. She decided against it and just sent a text to Santana to let her know she was outside. She heard the front door open, her eyes widen. Santana was wearing a tight black dress that showed of her curves and shaped her breast perfectly.

"So Fabray going to open the door for me or what?" Santana said with her hands on her hips.

Quinn let go of her dead grip on her steering wheel and stumbled out of the car. Santana let out a small laugh. "Classy Fabray." Quinn open the door and helped her into her car. Quinn took a deep breath. This was going to be a long night.

The party was in full swing, it was probably the biggest party Quinn had been to in a long time. They were greeted by a very drunk Puck.

"Santana! Looking smoking, let me hit that later." Puck said trying to put his arm around Santana, but Quinn stopped him and dragged Santana to the kitchen.

"Thanks." Santana said as Quinn handed her a drink.

"You look beautiful." Quinn said making Santana blush. "Do you want to dance?" Quinn asked. Santana looked a bit hesitant because the amount of people that were around. "We don't have too." Quinn said taking a big gulp from her drink.

It has been an hour or so that she had been at the party. She somehow lost Santana in the crowd, since so much more people had decided to come. She has spent the last 20 minutes looking for Santana. She had walked in on about 3 couples have sex in Puck's house. She was very sorry about that. She had made it to the last door of the guest room and she heard crying noises coming from the inside. She decided against it to go inside in case the person the other side needed like space or something. She opened the door slowly to see who was on the other side. She saw Santana sitting at the edge of the bed wiping her tears. She slowly walked through the door and locked it in case anyone else tried to come inside.

She slowly walked to the bed and took a see next Santana. "Why are you crying?" Quinn asked.

"If I tell you you'll think I'm stupid." Santana said with a sniffle

"I'll probably think you stupid if you don't tell me." Quinn said

Santana smile a little. "Remember when you asked me to dance earlier?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I really did want to dance with you. Its just…"

"You were scared about what people may think?"

"Yeah. Pretty much" Santana said with fresh tears running down

"Hey hey. Don't cry. I'm not going to get mad or anything. Trust me I understand. I do." Quinn said putting her arm around Santana's shoulder. "Come here." Quinn got up off the bed and extend her hand to Santana. Santana looked confuse, but took the hand anyways.

Quinn put her hand on Santana's waist and started rocking them side to side. Santana couldn't help but laugh. "What in the world are we doing?" Santana said laughing

"We're dancing. And the only people that know about it is you and I." Quinn said with a wink.

They kept dancing for a few minutes. Quinn gave Santana a spin and brought her back to face her. "Your quite the dancer Fabray."

"Its in my nature."

Santana laid her head on Quinn's shoulder, Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana's waist. Santana lifted her head and stared at Quinn before she connected her lips to Quinn's. Quinn was shocked at first, but quickly responded back. She placed one of her hands on Santana's cheek, while Santana had her arms wrapped around her neck.

Quinn couldn't stop her mind from going to Rachel, she felt something in the pit of her stomach, but decided to ignore it. The more she thought of Rachel the more she deepen the kiss with Santana.

How would it feel kissing Rachel? Quinn thought. Would it be like this? Or would there be more passion? Would her lips be this soft? Quinn broke the kiss to get some air, she opened her eyes and saw that Santana still her eyes close trying to catch her breath.

Quinn reconnected the kiss, but this time she led Santana to the bed. She felt Santana's legs hit the back of the bed and she slowly laid her down and Quinn crawled on top of her with out breaking the kiss. Santana somehow manage to get Quinn's shirt off. Quinn placed her leg in-between Santana's legs and rubbed it against Santana's center. She felt how wet Santana was and that turned her on more. She placed her hand on top of Santana's thigh and started rubbing it. Santana's moaning were driving Quinn crazy. She deepened the kiss more. Quinn lowered herself some more onto Santana. Santana felt something pointing her belly.

"Quinn what is that?" Santana said trying to catch her breath. She started moaning more when Quinn found her spot on her neck. "Q-Quinnnnn do you— do you have?"

"Yeah." Quinn said as she lowered herself and started kissing Santana's open cleavage on her dress.

"Quinn. I-I think— oh god. I— we should stop" Santana said

Quinn didn't seem to hear her and kept kissing her. Santana didn't mind that Quinn had a penis, but she definitely didn't want to sleep with the girl she barley knew. Santana tried to push Quinn off of her, but Quinn grabbed her wrist and pinned them above her head.

"Quinn… please stop." Santana said as she struggled to get from underneath Quinn.

"Just relax okay." Quinn breathed out.

"No stop Quinn….." Quinn kissed her again and tighten her grip on Santana's wrist. "Quinn please stop." Quinn bit her lip which made her scream. Santana started crying because she wanted Quinn to get off of her. "Please Quinn let me go."

The more she tried to stop the more Quinn tighten her grip on her. Quinn managed to position herself in between Santana's legs and kept kissing her. She was to turn on to stop and listen to Santana. She let go to take her tank top off, but when she went to grip Santana's wrist again she felt something break on the side of her head and she fell back. She saw Santana scramble off the bed and ran to the door. Santana got the door open, but it was slammed shut by Quinn that was behind her.

"Please no. please" Santana cried out.

It took Quinn a moment to register what was even going on. She took in the site before her, Santana was leaning against the door with her back to Quinn. She was shaking. Quinn felt something drip down the left side of her face, she touched it and it was blood. She looked to the bed to see broken beer glasses, she guessed Santana hit her with it. It had happen again, Quinn lost control once again. She moved back from the door and Santana took the chance to leave.

"Santana wait!" Quinn yelled as she grabbed her tank top and shirt. She put them on as she ran down the stair's after Santana.

She ran outside to see Santana speed walking down the side walk. "Santana stop." Santana didn't listen and she kept walking. Quinn ran in front of her to stop her. "Santana just listen to me. Just let me take you home okay. Please." Santana just kept staring at Quinn before she nodded yes.

They drove in complete silence. Quinn couldn't even understand how far things got tonight. She blacked out after Santana had kissed her. She was so sorry for the harm she caused the girl. Santana kept glancing at Quinn trying to understand how things escalated to quickly. Everything that she thought about Quinn went out the window.

The car came to a full stop in front of Santana's house and she out quickly before Quinn had a chance to say anything. Quinn got out the car fast. She managed to grab Santana's wrist and Santana let out a painful cry. Quinn looked down and saw the start of a bruise forming on Santana's wrist.

"Santana I-I I'm sorry." Quinn looked up to Santana with tears in her eyes.

"Let me go Quinn before I scream bloody murder." Santana said

Quinn just watched her go into her house. She tried to process everything that had happened. How? Why? It was time to tell her father that it was happening again. What scared her was how far things could get now.

* * *

 **Don't hate meee :(. Just to clarify this is a Faberry story. This is probably the only sexual thing between Quinn and Santana. BUT it does open a lot of questions about Quinn's past so I'm working on that now. It also open's their friendship that I love. I know not a lot of Faberry, but be patient with me I'll get there. I hope you guys Enjoy :). Read, Review,** **Favorite, Follow - Danger10**


	7. Author's note (1)

**Hey guys,**

 **I know its been a week or so since I've updates. School has been a bitch lately and my job is really demanding. To be honest with you guys I have lost all the ideas I've had in my head for this story, I don't even remember where I was going with this story. I wouldn't leave it unfinished of course not, It will take me awhile to get back into the mindset of this story. I've decided to start writing another Faberry story, I have a couple of ideas, but let me know what you guys would like to read. I wouldn't mind making some of your ideas into a story. I apologize guys if you thought this was an update. Bare with me here.**

 **Kind regards,**

 **Danger10**


	8. Not an update just clarification

**RBBERRY123:** I'm captivated by your story idea. I actually want to write it. Lets talk! Message me!

* * *

 **Not an update! Sorry guys. :(**

 **I actually took a few minutes to read the reviews for the story and I wanted to clarify a major thing with you regarding Quinn. First things first Quinn is NOT I repeat NOT a rapist. I wasn't even aiming for that. I know some of you were upset with what happened last chapter with Santana. Trust me its just the first of may things that will define Quinn's personality disorder. I'll start writing soon. I'm sorry that you guys believed Quinn was a rapist. Talk soon guys.**

 **Kind regards,**

 **Danger10**


End file.
